1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to jewelry. More particularly, this invention pertains to jewelry, such as cuff links, studs for tuxedo shirts, rings, earrings and pendants, that includes an interchangeable design feature.
2. Description of the Prior Art
High fashion, elegant jewelry such as cuff links, studs for tuxedo shirts, rings, earrings and pendants, enjoy a limited market due to their expense. This is particularly unfortunate as jewelry is most striking when closely matched to the wearer""s other apparel and accessories (e.g. tie and/or handkerchief).
In order to expand the consumer market for such jewelry, attempts have been made to introduce the concept of interchangeability into the high-end market. To date, such attempts have involved either relatively-complex or difficult-to-handle mechanisms.
The present invention addresses the preceding and other shortcomings of the prior art by providing a jewelry element that includes a frame. Such frame includes a recessed central portion. An ornamental element is shaped to be received within the recessed portion of the frame.
A first magnet is fixed to the bottom of the ornamental element and at least one other magnet is fixed to and arranged with the recessed portion of the frame to secure the ornamental element to the frame. An aperture through the bottom of the recessed portion of the frame provides access for a stylus for selectively dislodging the ornamental element from the frame.
The preceding and other features and advantages of the present invention will be further apparent from the detailed description that follows. Such description is accompanied by a set of drawing figures. Numerals of the drawing figures, corresponding to those of the written description, point to the various features of the invention with like numerals referring to like features throughout both the written description and the drawing figures.